Ice Girl
by ShiraYukiIceGirl
Summary: Gray tiene una hermana a la cual nunca conoció. Meredy le entrega una carta de parte de Ul en la que dice que su hermana está viva, más una posible indicación del lugar en donde debería encontrarse. "– Lyon no insistas, no necesito ayuda – No pregunté, además voy por mi cuenta –" LyonxOC, GrayxJuvia, ACTUALIZADO: RomeoxWendy, LaxusxMirajane
1. Prólogo: 20 de Diciembre

Ice Girl

Summary: Gray tiene una hermana a la cual nunca conoció. Meredy le entrega una carta de parte de Ul en la que dice que su hermana está viva, más una posible indicación del lugar en donde debería encontrarse. " _– Lyon no insistas, no necesito ayuda – No pregunté, además voy por mi cuenta –_ "

 **Prologo: 20 de Diciembre.**

Era un lugar muy frío, específicamente en una pequeña casa, se encontraba una niña de tan solo 2 años, cabello azabache y piel como la nieve. La chica estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, acompañada en el living, un hombre cercano a los 30 se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro por todo el espacio de la sala, hasta que el llanto de un bebé desde el interior distrajo la atención de ambos.

\- Es un niño – Habló una mujer asomada por una de las puertas – Es un bebé muy sano – El hombre entró a la habitación y luego de unos minutos llamó a la pequeña, quien, con cortos pasos se cercó –

\- Gabrielle… - Murmuró el hombre cuando tomó a la pequeña en brazos – Mira hacia donde está mamá – Al lado izquierdo desde la entrada se encontraba un mujer acostada en la cama con un bulto en sus brazos, mientras era alumbrada por una tenue luz amarilla – Mi niña – Comenzó a hablar nuevamente su padre mientras se acercaban a la mujer mayor – Él es tu hermano Gray, a partir de ahora debes ayudar a cuidar de él, como hermana mayor que eres ahora… ¿Lo prometes? – La pequeña miraba atentamente con sus ojos cual aceituna a la criatura envuelta en paños blancos - ¿Gabrielle? –

\- Lo prometo papá, seré la mejor hermana mayor – Le respondió con una enorme sonrisa –

Así pasaron las primeras semanas, en las que la pequeña Gabrielle tuvo que aprender a soportar los llantos nocturnos de su hermano. También, debido a su corta edad, la niña no podía ayudar con los quehaceres del hogar, por lo que su ayuda se limitaba a hacerle compañía al menor mientras su madre cocinaba u ordenaba el hogar.

\- Mamá, ¿Yo también fui tan fea cuando nací? – Preguntó una noche la niña mientras estaba con el pequeño Gray dormido cerca de la chimenea –

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa Gabrielle? – Habló su madre entre risas mientras preparaba la cena – Tú eras un hermoso bebé al igual que lo es tu hermano – La peli-azabache miró sorprendida a su madre mientras y luego volteó su mirada al bebé que dormía plácidamente a su lado, generando más risas de parte de la mujer mayor –

~O~

\- Gabrielle, ¿Quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo? – Un día sin mucho frío, su padre le ofreció salir para distraerla de los cuidados del pequeño Gray – Debo ir a buscar algo de leña ¿Qué te parece? – La niña sonrió inmediatamente –

\- ¿Mamá puedo ir? – La mujer asintió tranquilamente. Por lo que la pequeña rápidamente fue a su habitación a buscar algo para abrigarse, mientras su padre se preparaba para salir –

\- Tengan mucho cuidado cuando lleguen al bosque! – Fue lo único que dijo la señora Fullbuster mientras veía como la carreta se alejaba lentamente –

\- Eeehh… así que hoy es equinoccio de invierno – Fue lo primero que escuchó Gray Fullbuster cuando atravesó las puertas del gremio – 20 de Diciembre… Entonces esta noche comienza el invierno, ¿No es cierto? –

\- Por calendario, si… pero meteorológicamente puede variar – Por alguna razón el mago de hielo se sintió alterado

\- Gray-sama, ¿Ocurre algo?... se ve alterado – Preguntó Juvia, con quien se encontró cuando se sentó en una de las mesas – Juvia está preocupada –

\- No te preocupes, solo tuve una pesadilla anoche – Una risa distrajo a todo el gremio –

\- Gray… tu… tu… tu-tu-tu… tuviste una… una pe… una pesadi… lla? – Después de casi 50 segundos, Natsu fue capaz de terminar su oración entre risas –

\- Tsk, no estoy de ánimos – Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la entrada – Iré a dar una vuelta, volveré más tarde –

\- Gray, no olvides que esta noche tenemos la bienvenida de Lamia Scale – Le dijo Lucy antes de que se fuera –

\- Vale… - Fue todo lo que dijo antes de alejarse de Fairy Tail –

\- Gray definitivamente está extraño hoy – Comentó Lucy luego de que todo el gremio miraba la poco habitual escena protagonizada por el mago de hielo –

~O~

\- 20 de Diciembre… - Murmuró el chico de cabellos oscuros mientras una suave brisa invernal golpeaba su rostro. Sumido en sus pensamientos tomó asiento en una banca cercana –

 _\- Mamá, ¿Qué es este lugar? – Preguntó un pequeño Gray de tan solo 3 años –_

 _\- Aquí… - El niño seguía caminando delante de sus padres, sin entender qué lugar era en el que encontraban en esos momentos. Pero solo veía pedazos de piedras clavados en la tierra – En este lugar… - Mientras caminaban, una piedra llamó su atención –_

 _\- Mamá… ¿Por qué en esa piedra está nuestro apellido? – Sus padres se acercaron –_

 _\- En este lugar se encuentra tu hermana mayor… - La mujer rompe en llantos, por lo que el señor Fullbuster la consuela – Hoy es su cumpleaños – Aquella quebrada voz sorprendió al pequeño, quien nunca había visto a su madre así. Sin entender que ocurría, solo se dedicó a mirar lo que estaba escrito en aquella piedra, con la promesa de nunca olvidarlo hasta saber su significado –_

 _Gabrielle Fullbuster_

 _20-12-X764 – 27-02-X766_

 _En paz descanse bajo la nieve aquella chica que nunca dejará de ser amada por su familia_

\- Es cierto, hoy es tu cumpleaños – Volvió a murmurar para sí mismo – Felices 28 años, espero que estés feliz en compañía de Papá y Mamá… Gabrielle… Querida hermana que no fui capaz de conocer – Habló al viento con un toque de tristeza en su voz –

 **Bueno, antes que nada quiero decir: Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Es probable que a lo largo de la historia altere algunas cosas respecto al manga, espero que eso no les moleste.**

 **Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un manga de Fairy Tail, tengo esperanzas de que les guste la historia, así por favor apóyenme y déjenme comentarios, todo tipo de comentario puede servir para una buena redacción y desarrollo de la historia.**

 **No tengo más que decir, me despido y nuevamente: Gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Para Gray Fullbuster

**Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a** _ **Melodiosa**_ **por su comentario. Cuando pensé que no recibiría reviews apareció el tuyo, y tuve ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Así que este capítulo está dedicado a ti.**

 **Algunas cosas a aclarar: Esta historia transcurre posterior al actual arco del manga (Después de la saga del Imperio Álvarez), y, hay ciertos personajes que en mi opinión quedaron OOC, creo que eso es todo.**

\- xxxxxxxxxx - : relato normal

 _-xxxxxxxxxxx - : Flashback_

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

" **Para Gray Fullbuster…"**

\- Gray-Sama… - Juvia se acercó lentamente al peli-azul, quien nuevamente se aparecía por el gremio – Juvia estaba preocupada y… - Luego de un buen rato en que la peli-celeste se estaba ofreciendo como alguien de confianza para que el mago de hielo se desahogara, el chico se dispuso a responderle –

\- Tranquila… Estoy bien, ¿No ves? – Le sonrió causando que la chica entrara en su mundo de fantasía, por otro lado, el chico suspiró tranquilamente al ver la reacción de su compañera –

\- Gray… - Mirajane le miró con una sonrisa que causaba miedo - ¿Qué le hiciste a Juvia? –

\- Eehh… ¡Hey, donde está Natsu!... ¡Aún no lo perdono por haberse burlado de mí! – Comenzó a mirar por todo el gremio buscando al peli-rosa –

\- Gray volviste – Le habló Lucy, quien percibió su presencia luego de que comenzara a gritar –

\- ¡Donde está Natsu! – Preguntó rápidamente a la Heartfilia –

\- ¿Na-Natsu?... Pues… acaba de desafiar nuevamente a Laxus frente al árbol de… -

\- ¡Ese cabeza de fuego primero debe pagar cuentas conmigo! – Y así, Gray Fullbuster volvió a salir del gremio –

\- Por Mavis… esos dos nunca cambian – Tomó asiento frente a Mirajane en el mesón – Por lo menos Gray volvió a ser el de siempre… -

\- ¿Tú crees? – Erza tomó asiento al lado de la rubia –

\- ¿Creer que? – Lucy no comprendía-

\- ¿De verdad crees que Gray volvió a ser el de siempre? – La maga celestial frunció el ceño – Ahora que lo dices, se veía tenso y… -

\- Mira a Juvia – Interrumpió la albina –

\- ¿Juvia? – Lucy buscó a la peli-celeste durante unos segundos hasta que la encuentra sumida en su mundo – Pues… eso no es nada nuevo… -

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar Mira?, Juvia se ve bastante normal – Habló la peli-roja, a lo que la Strauss dejó escapar unas dulces carcajadas –

\- Pues esta vez el causante no lo hizo involuntariamente – Lucy y Erza abrieron los ojos cuales platos –

\- E-espera… cuando dices que no fue involuntariamente… - Las dos chicas se miraron un momento, mientras la albina seguía sonriendo –

\- Gray sonrió dulcemente mientras le decía " _tranquila… estoy bien_ " – Dijo Mira mientras repetía los gestos del Fullbuster, a lo que las otras dos se congelaban frente a las palabras de su compañera – Bueno, pero a lo que quería llegar… - Hizo una pausa-

\- ¿Eso no es todo? – Preguntó al Scarlett volviendo a la normalidad –

\- Cuando Gray volvió, Juvia le estaba preguntando algo… y por lo visto estaba insistiendo mucho. Después de eso, Gray hizo lo que les comenté antes… -

\- Mmmm – Erza se relajó un momento - ¿Qué le puede ocurrir a ese tipo? –

\- ¿Tendrá que ver con su familia? – Preguntó Lucy –

\- Creo que si se hubiera tratado de eso, ya lo habría hablado con alguien, su historia no es ajena a nadie de Fairy Tail – Las tres chicas comenzaron pensar –

\- De que hablan chicas – Lissana y Levy se acercaron al mesón –

\- Gray se está comportando extraño – Habló Mirajane –

\- ¿Gray? – Después de unos cuantos minutos las tres chicas les comentaron lo que ocurrió anteriormente con el mago de hielo –

\- Si lo que dicen es verdad, definitivamente a Gray le ocurre algo – Comentó Levy - ¿Pero que puede ser? –

\- Mmm… Pues… en mi opinión debe ser algo que no le había ocurrido antes – Comenzó a hablar la menor de las Strauss, siendo escuchada por las otras cuatro – Gray sabe adaptarse a las circunstancias, si fuera algo que antes tuvo que enfrentar, entonces sabría solucionarlo –

\- Lissana tiene razón – Lucy miró al techo un momento - ¿Pero entonces que puede tener a Gray así?... ¿Qué puede ser ese "algo nuevo"? –

\- ¡LUUUUUUCYYYYYY! –

\- ¿Happy? – La rubia se levantó –

\- Lucy… Natsu… Natsu… - El pequeño animal dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas –

\- Ese estúpido de Natsu – Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de la chica –

~O~

\- ¿Lucy-san para que me llamaste? – La joven Dragon Slayer caminaba junto a su amiga por un extraño pasillo –

\- Pues, se trata de Natsu… La verdad no te lo pediría de no ser por la fiesta de esta noche – Se detuvieron frente a una puerta mientras la más alta giraba la perilla –

\- De todas formas no tengo problema en ayudar – Terminó la peli-azul con una sonrisa –

\- Insisto, Natsu no se merece esta ayuda – Ambas chicas se detuvieron bajo el umbral - ¡POR MAVIS, WENDY NO PUEDE RESUCITAR MOMIAS! –

\- Ese es, ¿Natsu-san? – En la habitación se encontraba un cuerpo envuelto en vendajes postrado en una cama –

\- ¡Reitero lo dicho anteriormente, pero además te castigaré y no serás ayudado por Wendy! –

\- Pero Lucy-san –

\- No te preocupes Wendy, además, ya debemos arreglarnos para la fiesta – La maga celestial salió junto a la menor de la habitación y después cerró la puerta – Tranquila, pero dejémoslo así para que aprenda una lección – Por otro lado, un Natsu envuelto en vendajes pedía clemencia sin ser capaz de moverse –

~O~

\- Lucy-san, ¿Qué puedo ponerme? – En Fairy Hills, una indecisa Wendy miraba su guardarropa sin muchos ánimos –

\- Pues, la fiesta no es formal, así que cualquier prenda está bien – La Dragon Slayer no se veía conforme con esa respuesta – Wendy… ¿Hay algo más de por medio? – La menor le miró sorprendida – Lo sabía – Ante la sonrisa de la rubia, Wendy desvió la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas –

\- Es… es que… -

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Romeo? – La peli-azul la miró nuevamente –

\- Es extraño… - Hubo un corto silencio, Lucy no quiso interrumpir ya que quería escuchar todo lo que la más pequeña tuviera que decir – Esos 7 años en Tenroujima pasaron inadvertidos para muchos de nosotros. Cuando nos fuimos de Fairy Tail, Romeo solo tenía 6 años – Una inocente sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pequeña – En aquel entonces lo quería como un hermano menor, ya que mi única familia antes de llegar al gremio era Charle. Pero… - Su semblante volvió a cambiar a uno un tanto desanimado – Cuando volvimos, él tenía 13… ¿En qué momento creció y maduró tanto? – Su voz sonaba angustiada - ¿En qué momento… se volvió incluso mayor que yo? –

\- Wendy… yo… - Lucy se encontraba conmovida por el relato de su pequeña amiga, pero prefirió guardar lo que iba a decir ya que la chica parecía tener que continuar –

\- En aquel momento no lo percibí. Cuando volvimos luego de 7 años me pareció divertido verlo así de grande, sentí que sería divertido poder hablar con alguien prácticamente de mi misma edad – Dejó escapar una leve risa. No podía negar que esas conversaciones por las tardes, a falta de misiones, eran divertidas – Pero ahora que pasó otro año más, después de no verlo en casi un año… - La chica no despegaba la mirada del suelo – Por alguna razón no puedo dejar de mirarlo… me gusta pasar tiempo con él. Siento… siento que se volvió alguien muy interesante – Lucy pudo percibir ese aumento del color carmín en las mejillas de la peli-azul después de esa última frase –

\- Wendy… - No podía negar que era agradable saber que la chica ya estaba en esa etapa – Tranquila, yo te ayudaré – La rubia se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada – Y haremos que Romeo se fije en ti – Caminó hacia la cama y tomo asiento al lado de la chica. Esta le miró agradecida –

\- Muchas gracias – Finalmente sonrió más tranquila. Definitivamente necesitaba sacar esos sentimientos desde hace ya tiempo –

\- No hay de qué, además, Romeo es la gran excepción a todos los patanes del gremio. Te mereces alguien como él – Aquel comentario hizo que la sangre subiera hasta la cabeza de la menor –

\- ¿Lu-Lucy-san a que te refieres?, yo nunca dije que Romeo me gustara – El comentario de la Heartfilia hizo que se pusiera nerviosa. A lo que la mayor reaccionó frente a lo que había dicho –

\- Perdón, perdón… me emocioné – Se disculpó la chica. Lo mejor era ayudar a Wendy y que ella misma se diera cuenta de lo que siente por el mago de fuego – Por cierto, ¿Charle? –

\- ¿Charle? – Wendy miró un momento su habitación – Debe estar en Fairy Tail –

~O~

 _\- Disculpa… - Una pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros se acerca a un chico peli-blanco, quien se encontraba en medio de la plaza principal de la ciudad –_

 _\- Eh? – El chico se volteó tras escuchar una voz proveniente de atrás - ¿Si?, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – A diferencia de lo que esperaba la chica, aquel muchacho se mostró tranquilo –_

 _\- Etto… ¿Eres de la ciudad? – La muchacha se mostraba algo tímida –_

 _\- Pues… - El joven hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas – Realmente no, pero vengo frecuentemente con mi maestra a comprar algunas cosas y… -_

 _\- ¡Vives en las montañas! – Le interrumpió la chica algo ansiosa. A lo que el muchacho se quedó sorprendido –_

 _\- Ehh… - Para el chico fue un momento incómodo, tener a esa desconocida a centímetros de distancia, siendo capaz de ver su reflejo en los oscuros ojos de enfrente, más ese fuerte sonido proveniente de su corazón. Su mente estaba en blanco, y lo único que pedía era poder formular una respuesta para sacarse a esa muchacha de encima -… Si –_

 _\- Entonces conoces a alguien llamado Ul, ¿No es cierto? –_

 _\- Eh… Si… ella es mi maestra –_

 _\- ¡¿Es una mujer?! – La chica quiso acercarse más, causando que el peli-blanco tropezara y ambos cayeran – Pe-perdón – La peli-oscuro quiso levantarse, pero una mano en su cintura la detuvo – Oye… - El muchacho, quien aún no se movía ya que fue quien recibió el impacto contra el suelo, rápidamente reaccionó a lo ocurrido –_

 _\- Di-disculpa, fue una reacción refleja y… - Una risa lo interrumpió mientras se levantaban –_

 _\- Vaya Lyon, no pensé que utilizaras esos métodos para conquistar chicas – Ul, quien ya había comprado lo necesario para la semana, mientras volvía a plaza a buscar a su aprendiz, encontrándose con la escena de ambos niños en el suelo –_

 _\- ¡Ul, no es lo que piensas! – Comenzó a excusarse el muchacho de ojos pardos un tanto sonrojado –_

 _\- ¿Entonces te llamas Lyon? – Le interrumpió la chica, a lo que el nombrado volteó a verla –_

 _\- ¿Ehh, no te habías presentado? – Le reprochó su maestra –_

 _\- Mucho gusto, soy Lyon Bastia – Luego de una pausa, el muchacho se presentó mientras extendía su mano –_

 _\- Dime Gabrielle – La muchacha estrechó su mano junto a una sonrisa, que a opinión del peli-plata, era muy encantadora. Pero por supuesto, esa opinión la guardó muy en su interior –_

 _\- Entonces Gabrielle – La maestra interrumpió el momento - ¿Estás sola? –_

 _\- En realidad estoy con mi maestro – La mujer mayor le miró sin creerle – Pero vine sola a la ciudad a buscar insumos, a mi maestro no le gustan los lugares muy habitados – Terminó con una sonrisa –_

 _\- Pero si tienes maestro… ¿Porque querías saber sobre Ul? –Lyon le miró curioso –_

 _\- ¡Ah!, sobre eso. Había escuchado rumores sobre un mago de hielo, y que era muy bueno, y debido a eso tuve curiosidad por conocer a esa persona – Ul rió dulcemente al escuchar eso – Pero ahora estoy más sorprendida al saber que ese mago sorprendente es una mujer – Habló la chica emocionada – A partir de ahora, mi meta es ser tan buen mago como tú – Terminó mirando a la mujer mayor con una sonrisa que nuevamente cautivó al chico -_

\- ¡Lyon! – Unos ojos pardos se abren rápidamente tras oír la voz de la chica de Lamia Scale tras la puerta - ¡Lyon, ya es hora de irnos a Fairy Tail! – El mago de hielo se sentó tranquilamente al borde de la cama –

\- ¡Ya escuché Chelia, bajo en unos minutos! – Luego de llegar a Magnolia, los miembros de Lamia Scale se hospedaron cerca del gremio. Lyon, quien no había podido dormir a causa de las fiestas nocturnas de sus compañeros a lo largo del viaje, optó por dormir un poco antes de salir nuevamente. Hasta que fue despertado por los gritos de la chica –

\- Más te vale, estaré esperando afuera con los chicos – Luego de escuchar el sonido de las escaleras, el silencio volvió -

\- Maldición – Murmuró mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación – Porque… ¿Porque te habré visto en sueños después de tanto tiempo? –

~O~

\- Hola chicas – Lucy se acercó a la mesa en donde estaban las magas con quienes habló en la mañana –

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Le preguntó Levy –

\- Perdón, perdón. Estaba ayudando a Wendy – Respondió mientras tomaba asiento –

\- ¿Wendy? – Preguntaron todas –

\- Está enamorada, y… - Todas pusieron atención a lo que decía – ella no sabía qué hacer, se veía algo perdida y, claro, a su edad no tiene confianza para decidir qué hacer. No podía dejarla sola… y… - Aquella mesa quedó en silencio durante un momento, en el cual todas se miraron con sorpresa – Gray…

\- Parecía perdido… -

\- Y no sabía que hacer… -

\- Por eso se veía tenso… -

\- ¡GRAY ESTÁ ENAMORADO! – Las 5 chicas parecían haber descubierto el problema de su compañero –

~O~

Meredy estaba ordenando la habitación que una vez fue de Ultear. Después de recibir la carta de su compañera tras los grandes juegos mágicos, la peli-rosa no había querido acercarse a aquel lugar. Pero después de un año sin hacer limpieza, no podía dejar ese lugar así. Tras una tarde completa limpiando, la amiga de Ultear había dejado ese lugar como era hace un año.

\- Bien, ya solo faltan estos libros – Meredy tomó un par de libros para dejarlos nuevamente en el estante, pero un pedazo de papel cayendo de uno de los textos distrajo su atención - ¿Qué será eso? –

~O~

\- ¿QUE GRAY-SAMA ESTÁ ENAMORADO? – Juvia se acercó rápidamente al grupo de chicas tras ese grito, que afortunadamente no fue escuchado por los demás –

\- Ahh… Juvia… pues… - Lucy no sabía cómo explicarlo –

\- Juvia cálmate… solo fue un sueño que Erza tuvo después de la escena de esta mañana – Habló Mirajane tranquilamente –

\- Hey, porqué… - Erza quiso negar esa historia, pero Mira la detuvo con una sola mirada - … Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie más – Improvisó rápidamente –

\- ¿Qué… un sueño? – Juvia no parecía creer esa historia - ¿Seguras de que no me ocultan nada? –

\- Bueno… es verdad que Erza tuvo ese sueño, pero no podemos negar que esta mañana, Gray se comportó de una manera peculiar contigo – Levy también comenzó a improvisar –

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? – La maga de agua parecía no querer caer tan fácilmente –

\- Pues puede que… - La peli-celeste más baja se acercó a su par más alta y la alejó del grupo – ¿No has pensado que Gray puede estar enamorado de ti? – Le habló al oído – ¿Y por eso fue tan amable esta mañana? – Este último comentario causó un notorio rubor en la otra chica –

\- ¿Gray… sama… de mí? – Juvia solo miraba el suelo muy atentamente – Con… su permiso… - Con algo de torpeza caminó hacia la salida convertida en un tomate –

\- Al menos eso la tendrá distraída durante un tiempo – Murmuró Levy más tranquila – Espero que Juvia pueda perdonarme después –

~O~

\- ¿Wendy, donde te habías metido? –Charle se acercó a la Dragon Slayer - ¡Wendy! – La exceed quiso reprocharle, pero la chica parecía buscar a alguien - ¡Hey, Wendy! – Finalmente la neko tuvo que obstruir la visión de su compañera para captar su atención –

\- Charle! – Habló algo sorprendida –

\- ¿Puedo saber a quién buscas? – Preguntó cómo cual madre cuida a su hija –

\- Eehh… - Wendy sabía que si hablaba podría decirle adiós a la posibilidad de acercarse al joven mago de fuego – Pu-pues… estaba buscando a erza-san… - Intentando excusarse divisó al joven mago hablando con la peli-rosa de Lamia Scale cerca del mesón - … pero… -

\- ¡Hey!... Wendy, estás extraña – Charle se preocupó ante el cambio de su compañera –

\- Charle, si alguien pregunta por mí… estaré en el balcón de arriba – Dicho esto, corrió hacia las escaleras, perdiéndose entre la multitud que estaba en el gremio –

\- ¿Qué puede estar ocurriendo con esa chica? – La neko desconocía la actitud de la Dragon Slayer –

~O~

\- Hi, Lucy – Sherry, quien estaba acompañada de Lyon, se acercó a la mesa en donde estaban las hadas –

\- Sherry! – Tan concentradas estaban en la conversación sobre Gray, que ya habían olvidado la presencia de los invitados de honor - ¿Lyon, cómo estás? –

\- Muy bien, gracias – Saludó algo distraído, pero pasó inadvertido para los demás –

\- ¿Llegaron bien a Magnolia? – Preguntó Erza ofreciéndoles asiento –

\- Si, y el hostal en donde nos hospedamos es muy cómodo – Sherry agradeció el acto y tomó asiento –

\- Chicas – Lyon interrumpió la conversación - ¿Han visto a Gray?, necesito hablar con él, pero no lo he visto –

\- Ahora que lo dices… - Lissana miraba por todo el lugar –

\- Ni siquiera lo vi llegar – Finalizó la otra Strauss, a lo que el peli-blanco cambió su semblante a uno preocupado –

\- Bueno, eso lo puedo dejar para otro momento – Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa – Con su permiso, chicas – Lyon hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a otro lado del edificio –

\- ¿Qué, que diablos ocurre aquí? – Lucy tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho –

\- ¿Acaso hoy es el día de Gray Fullbuster? – Ninguna de ellas comprendía la relación de Lyon Bastia en el hecho de que, según ellas, su amigo Gray estuviera enamorado - ¿Acaso se trata de un triángulo? – La única que parecía no estar preocupada por eso era la Mcgarden, quien ya estaba pensando que todo eso serviría para una buena historia –

~O~

Juvia se encontraba frente a una casa, la cual estaba con luces apagadas. Su semblante era el de alguien preocupado, pero a la vez se le podía ver algo temeraria Cuando finalmente pensaba irse del lugar, las luces se encendieron, seguidas del sonido de alguien sacando el pestillo de seguridad de la puerta.

\- Pasa – Le ordenó una voz desde el interior – A menos que ya te hayas arrepentido – Más preocupada que temerosa, la maga de agua giró la perilla y con cuidado cerró la puerta una vez adentro –

\- Gray-sama – El peli-oscuro estaba sentado en el sofá, con su cabeza mirando hacia el techo, pero su antebrazo derecho cubría sus ojos – Juvia no lo vio en la fiesta, incluso Lyon-sama llegó y… - Con un gesto de su mano desocupada, Gray pidió a la chica que no siguiera hablando –

\- Toma asiento… por favor – Había algo en su voz –

\- Hai – Murmuró sin comprender que ocurría. En cualquier otra situación estaría más que feliz. Pero Gray, su Gray-sama se estaba comportando extraño, y eso le preocupaba. Ella solo quería que el mago de hielo volviera a ser el de siempre, y más en esa situación, su comportamiento la estaba destrozando por dentro. – Etto… - Juvia no sabía que hacer luego de sentarse a su lado –

\- Juvia… - Aquella voz la alertó. Una voz totalmente quebrada, que dentro de poco estaría acompañada de lágrimas, eso era seguro. – Perdóname… no quería que me vieras así… -

\- Gray-sama, no sé los motivos de porqué está así, pero sí dejó pasar a Juvia… - El chico tenía su cabeza apoyada en su compañera, al igual que esa vez tras la pelea contra tártaros –

\- La extraño – Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr – Aun cuando no tengo recuerdos de ella, la extraño – Una angustiada Juvia sintió la necesidad de llorar, pero en esos momentos, quien necesitaba consuelo era el mago que lloraba sobre ella - Aun cuando yo… - La peli-celeste comenzó a acariciar los oscuros cabellos que tenía cerca de ella – Yo…

\- Shhh… Gray-sama no tiene que dar explicaciones. Si quiere llorar, solo llore… Juvia no le preguntará nada… - La maga pudo sentir como el cuerpo que estaba cerca suyo se relajaba, mientras escuchaba más claramente unos gritos de angustia que provenían del mago de hielo –

~O~

\- ¿Meredy, porqué quieres ir a Magnolia? – Jellal, quien se encontraba en el techo de una posada, miraba a la distancia a su compañera que estaba en el balcón más próximo –

\- Es que… encontré algo, y creo que lo mejor es entregarlo ahora – A la luz de la luna, la peli-rosa sostenía un papel en sus manos –

\- ¿Algo? – El peli-azul se acercó, y pudo leer lo que estaba escrito en el reverso: "Para Gray Fullbuster" -

 **Gracias por leer, espero que los próximos capítulos sean igual de largos (Solo la historia ocupó 9 páginas de word), y claro, espero poder actualizar antes de que terminen mis vacaciones.**

 **Para quienes lean, por favor dejen reviews, eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo. También si tienen dudas con algo en la historia, solo pregunten. Siempre intento escribir lo más neutro posible, soy de Chile, pero si en alguna ocasión utilizo una expresión que para otros lectores no es entendible, por favor déjenlo en los comentarios.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, les escribo en el próximo capítulo, saludos.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Carta recibida

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer los comentarios del capítulo anterior. Este está dedicado a todos, gracias por apoyarme y espero que la sigan hasta el final.**

 **Además, lean lo que escribí al final del capítulo, lo necesitaré para poder seguir escribiendo los próximos capítulos.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

" **Carta Recibida"**

Por un lado, Meredy tenía el presentimiento de que era urgente entregar aquella carta a su destinatario. Por otro, Juvia intentaba consolar a un destrozado Gray, aún sin saber los motivos. Y finalmente, en Fairy Tail se realizaba una fiesta para unos miembros de Lamia Scale, quienes pasaban por Magnolia luego de una misión. Allí, específicamente en la barra, se encontraba un muchacho de catorce años, aparentemente solo.

\- Charle… - El mago de fuego le habló a la neko luego de buscar a alguien por todo el lugar –

\- ¿Mm?, ¿Ocurre algo niño? – Honestamente, no se llevaba mal con el chico, pero había algo que no le gustaba de él –

\- ¿Has visto a Wendy-nee? – Preguntó con algo de temor, puesto que la neko suele ser sobreprotectora con la chica –

\- ¿Wendy?, ¿Y para que la buscas? – El pequeño ser se mostraba algo amenazante, causando que el mago se asustara –

\- Es que… - Dudó sobre la idea de explicar - … Wendy-nee quería hablar conmigo, y por eso me pareció extraño que aún no llegara –

\- Haa… - Charle arqueó una ceja. Por un momento pensó que sus sospechas eran erróneas, pero considerando la extraña actitud de su compañera hace unos minutos atrás, y lo que le dijo muchacho en ese momento – Todo tiene sentido – Murmuró para sí misma, causando que Romeo le mirara extrañado – Am, bueno… La vi subir, me imagino que estará en el balcón de arriba –

\- Arriba… - El muchacho sonrió estúpidamente, según la opinión de la exceed – Gracias Charle – Romeo se levantó y se dirigió a la escalera –

\- ¿Porqué…. Le habré dicho dónde estaba? – Se preguntó algo molesta –

Por otro lado, en los pisos de arriba se encontraba una peli-azul, su semblante era triste. Se veía angustiada por lo que vio hace varios minutos atrás, le tenía mucho cariño a Chelia, y definitivamente no la odiaría por verla hablando con Romeo. Al contrario, se odiaba a ella misma por tenerse poca confianza, probablemente se consideraba una ingenua al no pensar en que el mago podría estar interesado en otra chica. Si, se odiaba, y al pensar en esas cosas, sus ojos se aguaban, ¿Debería dejar las cosas cómo son? ¿Acaso tengo oportunidad? esos eran sus pensamientos mientras las lágrimas dibujaban en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Wendy-nee! – Aquella voz la sacó de su mundo –

\- ¿Romeo-kun? – Murmuró débilmente debido al nudo que se había formado en su garganta, mientras el chico le miraba sorprendido a causa de esos ojos cristalinos - ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – Preguntó con dificultad, intentando no hipar –

\- Yo… no… no te vi en la fiesta… y… me preocupé – La Dragon Slayer, quien había bajado la mirada para evitar al chico, abrió los ojos de sorpresa, preguntándose si lo que había escuchado era verdad – Pero… Wendy-nee… - El mago de fuego se acercó – Wendy-nee, tú no estás bien, ¿Qué ocurrió? – Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Romeo se dedicó a ver el suelo marcado por las gotas de agua –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – La oji-café intentó alejarse, pero su compañero la sostuvo de los hombros –

\- A mí no me engañarás – Con mucho cuidado acercó su mano derecha y levantó el flequillo de quien tenía en frente, revelando un rostro totalmente marcado por lágrimas y ojos cristalizados – Entonces… Wendy-nee – En realidad no le interesaba saber la razón, pero quería dejarle en claro a la chica que entre ellos existía la confianza suficiente para mostrarse como en realidad se sentían –

\- Yo… - Luego de un corto silencio la Marvell decidió hablar – Yo no lo sé… - Su voz volvió a quebrarse – Yo… yo solo quiero llorar, pero no sé la razón – En realidad, la chica aún no tenía el valor para decirle la verdad, y menos a él – No sé porque… pero de repente me sentí muy angustiada – Romeo, con un semblante tranquilo, la abrazó protectoramente, mientras acariciaba las azules hebras de cabello que esa noche optó por llevar suelto. Romeo estaba feliz, con esa respuesta fue capaz de saber que la Dragon Slayer confiaba en él. Pero por otro lado estaba triste e intrigado, de todas formas no sabía la razón del porqué estaba así. Y de algo estaba seguro, si se trataba de alguien, definitivamente descubriría quien era y le haría pagar por causar que su compañera llorara –

~O~

En la ciudad, luego de unos largos minutos, Gray se había calmado, y aun cuando Juvia no lo demostrara, le angustiaba saber que su querido Gray-sama estaba llorando por una mujer que no era ella. Talvez, si eso hubiera ocurrido hace un año, habría llorado y demostrado sus celos descaradamente. Pero ahora no, si en verdad amaba al Fullbuster, en estos momentos debía ser fuerte, lo peor que podía hacer era llorar y darle problemas al mago del Ice Make. Seguramente mañana encontraría algún momento para desahogarse con alguien.

\- Juvia… - Habló luego de haberse calmado y normalizar su respiración - … gracias por quedarte y hacerme compañía, espero… espero no haberte molestado… - El peli-oscuro volvió a sentarse correctamente, pero sin despegar la vista del suelo, aún le daba vergüenza ser visto en esas condiciones –

\- Para nada – Mencionó luego de negar con la cabeza – Juvia se preocupa por Gray-sama, y no es una molestia tener que ayudarlo – Siguió hablando con total calma. Habría preferido expresarse de otra manera, pero no era el momento para argumentos románticos –

\- Supongo que… querrás saber por qué terminé así. De todas formas mereces una explicación – Aún no era capaz de mirar a la maga de agua a la cara – Y yo… necesito desahogarme… - Antes de que comenzara, la peli-celeste tocó el hombro del chico para tener su atención –

\- Si solo lo hará por obligación, entonces Juvia no quiere escuchar – Gray se sorprendió por las palabras de su compañera – también… creo que ahora no es el momento. A Juvia le costó calmar a Gray-sama, y si comienza a hablar de su historia… - Hizo una pausa – Juvia no se siente con la fortaleza necesaria para consolarlo nuevamente… - Aquellas palabras captaron la atención del mago, causando que mirara a su acompañante –

\- Perdón… - Murmuró centrando su atención en la persona que lo acogió sin chistar – Por cierto… ¿Está muy húmedo? – Preguntó refiriéndose a la ropa de ella –

\- ¿Eh?, pues… - La verdad era que llegaba a sentir frío de lo húmedo que estaba, el mago había llorado mucho – En realidad no… -

\- Si quieres te puedo prestar algo de mi ropa – Mencionó mientras se levantaba del sofá. En realidad no sabía cómo agradecerle –

\- ¿Que? – A Juvia le subió la sangre a la cabeza – No… no es necesario… a-además ya debo irme… - Esforzándose por mantener la cordura, se puso de pie e intentó caminar hacia la puerta –

\- A-ja… - El mago detuvo a la Loxar sosteniéndola del hombro - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Fairy Tail, y aún no aprendes que cada vez que realizan fiestas nadie regresa a su casa esa noche? – Auch!, Juvia había olvidado ese detalle – Acompáñame – Luego de soltarla, ambos caminaron hasta la única habitación del lugar –Tómate tu tiempo y elige algo con lo que te sientas cómoda – Luego de mostrarle el armario se disponía a salir –

\- Gray-sama – Juvia alzó la voz, captando la atención del otro - ¿Por qué hace esto? – El hombre, quien se había detenido bajo el umbral, volteó a verla –

\- Me imagino que serías la única en Fairy Hills, e incluso el camino hacia allá no deja de ser peligroso… es más seguro que te quedes acá – Dicho esto, cerró la puerta, dejando a la mujer sola en esa habitación –

~O~

Regresando a Fairy Tail, Charle se mostraba inquieta al notar que Romeo y Wendy aún no regresaban al primer piso, ya que eso podía significar que la estaba pasando bien solos. ¿Y si ese niñato se había declarado? ¿Y si Wendy había aceptado sus sentimientos? No, eso no podía suceder. Pero ¿Y si estaban discutiendo? En ese caso lo mejor era no interrumpirles. Un momento, Wendy no es de discutir ¿Entonces que podía estar ocurriendo?

\- Charle ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el exceed azulino, curioso por lo que pensaba la neko, ya que junto a Lily llevaban varios minutos hablándole sin obtener respuesta alguna –

\- ¡Hey Charle! – Volvió a hablar el exceed más oscuro –

\- ¿Ah? – Después de varios intentos la chica volvió al mundo real - ¿Qué? –

\- ¿Charle que pasa? Estás muy distraída – Preguntó Pantherlily sin soltar su jugo de kiwi –

\- Nada que les importe – Se levantó de donde estaba y alzó sus alas para dirigirse al piso de arriba –

Mientras tanto, en el balcón, Romeo intentaba acomodar a una dormida Wendy. Por un lado, lo bueno era que la peli-azul ya se había calmado. Pero ahora estaba el problema de que, debido al llanto, la chica había acabado por dormirse, y dejarla de pie toda la noche no era una buena idea.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Se preguntó mentalmente mientras miraba la luna –

\- Más te vale que des una explicación – Escuchó una voz por detrás suyo, causando que se estremeciera. Con cuidado de no despertar a la chica de entre sus brazos, se volteó lentamente hasta divisar al animal de color blanco que acompaña a la Dragon Slayer - ¿Quién dijo que podías acercarte así a Wendy? Niñato estás en graves problemas – Romeo se maldijo mentalmente por olvidar ese detalle llamado "Charle" – Entonces… niñato… - La exceed arqueó una ceja enfadada –

\- En realidad… - La neko solo lo miraba – Charle… ¿Por qué no, en lugar de intentar asesinarme con la mirada, me ayudas a bajar a Wendy-nee hasta la enfermería? No quiero despertarla, y por eso no me quise arriesgar a hacerlo solo – Charle le miró sorprendida, no se esperaba una respuesta tan ¿Honesta? –

\- En verdad… Eres un idiota – Por más que quisiera, había algo que le impedía odiarlo como si se tratara de cualquier otro chico, frustrada por esto, dejó escapar un leve suspiro – Espera un momento, iré a hablar con Erza – Aquello último hizo que el mago se asustara aún más –

\- ¡QUE! ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó con un notable miedo en su voz, a lo que la neko sonrió satisfactoriamente, talvez no era mala idea torturar al muchacho de esa manera. Se divertiría con él un rato –

\- Sí, estoy segura, y para que estés tranquilo… - Sonrió mentalmente – Existen dos posibles resultados – El mago tragó con dificultad – Si encuentro a Erza sobria, puede que quiera matarte, pero tranquilo, que eso depende del humor que tenga en ese momento. Por el contrario – Charle definitivamente se divertía jugando con las emociones del otro – Si me encuentro con Erza ya borracha, probablemente tengas una muerte segura –

\- Honestamente no encuentro diferencias en ninguno de esos dos casos. De todas formas Erza-nee me mataría – El Conbolt seguía preguntándose cuál era el concepto de "tranquilo" que manejaba ese animal –

\- Hasta que comprendiste lo que quise decir – Ya más satisfecha luego de jugar un rato, la exceed se dispuso a ir en busca de la titania – Tardaré poco, así que resiste de pie. Pobre de ti si Wendy despierta – Fue su última amenaza antes de bajar, dejando al mago nuevamente solo con la Dragon Slayer –

\- Ella definitivamente quiere acabar conmigo – Murmuró mientras se auto preguntaba cómo fue que terminó metido en ese lío. Seguramente ese era el precio por intentar acercarse a Wendy Marvell –

~O~

En la casa del Fullbuster todo estaba tranquilo, el mago de hielo se encontraba sentado en el sofá repasando el momento en que fue consolado por su compañera. En su mente se paseaba la idea de que le gustaba esa faceta de ella, muy cariñosa, muy maternal… ¿Maternal? ¿Acaso era una broma? De repente sintió como la sangre subía a su cabeza, era imposible que el pensara ese tipo de cosas, y menos si eran relacionadas con una compañera, principalmente tratándose de ella.

\- Juvia ya está lista – Aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El mago levantó su mirada para ver a la Loxar, quien vestía su camisa verde musgo y unos pescadores oscuros, que por cierto le quedaban muy grandes - ¿Gray-sama? – Preguntó al no recibir ningún comentario de quien tenía en frente –

\- Perdón, aún… aún estoy… distraído – Intentó excusarse mientras bajaba la mirada. En verdad no se reconocía ¿Por qué razón, el estar tan cerca de la maga le incomodaba?, por supuesto no en un mal sentido, era una incomodidad extraña - ¿Juvia? Preguntó al encontrarla de rodillas en frente de él –

\- Gray-sama… - El chico se asustó al sentir la mano femenina en su mejilla – Usted… - De repente, todo lo vio en cámara lenta, los labios de ella pronunciando su nombre. La calidez que transmitía esa mano sobre su piel, pero lo más extraño fue que eso no le incomodó – Gray-sama, sus ojos aún están hinchados – Aquel ambiente romántico se desplomó totalmente, un momento ¿Qué pensamientos son esos? - ¿Por qué no se recuesta en el sofá? Haré algo para sus ojos descansen – Juvia se veía emocionada, por lo que el Fullbuster, rendido, cumplió la petición de su compañera mientras esta volvió a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? – Se preguntó mientras analizaba mentalmente todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza en los últimos minutos. En parte es entendible, es un muchacho de diecinueve años ¿Pero acaso no es una falta de respeto a su fallecida hermana? Treinta minutos después de llorar por ella solo es capaz de pensar en la Loxar, y ahora era eso lo que le atormentaba –

\- Bien… - Juvia se acercó al sofá sosteniendo una fuente, seguramente con agua fría – Gray-sama, cierre los ojos por favor – Con algo de nerviosismo acató la orden mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse cuerdo, debido a que su imaginación comenzaba a volar involuntariamente – Solo relájese… - Minutos después de que el rostro del mago sintiera el frío paño sobre su piel, unos suaves golpes a la puerta de su casa lo alertó, pero la ex miembro de Phantom Lord lo mantuvo recostado para luego dirigirse a la entrada - ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? – Con clara sorpresa, la maga quedó estática sin emitir palabra alguna, preocupando al dueño del inmueble –

~O~

En Fairy Tail, Charle subía nuevamente por las escaleras, su rostro demostraba que no le fue muy bien con Erza, según lo que ella esperaba que sucediera, lo que menos quería era darle esa respuesta al muchacho. Pero no quedaban más opciones, y por ahora había que priorizar lo mejor para Wendy.

\- Tranquila Charle, solo será por esta vez – Respirando profundamente para relajarse, al exceed se acercó al balcón, en donde el mago de fuego también estaba cayendo ante el sueño - ¡Hey tú, despierta! – Gritó sin piedad, causando que el chico se sobresaltara –

\- Charle… Tardaste más de lo que pensé – Intentó excusarse – Y… ¿Entonces qué ocurrió? –La verdad era que la neko había tardado, y mucho, y por lo mismo el chico tenía curiosidad por saber los motivos de su retraso.

\- Hay por Mavis… - Suspiró rendida – No podemos dejarla en la enfermería porque está lleno – Romeo le miró sin comprender – Sí que eres lento niñato – El mencionado solo sonrió – Si no es Natsu, es Gajeel quien comienza a ofrecer batallas, y por eso la enfermería se llenó – Romeo solo dejó escapar una carcajada, en Fairy Tail no tenían remedio-

\- Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no la llevas a Fairy Hills? –

\- ¿Acaso estás loco? – Le reprochó Charle - ¿A estas horas de la noche?... De todas formas no es seguro dejar a Wendy sola en ese lugar – Y ahora venía lo que ella no quiere decir, pero lo peor de todo es que Erza fue quien lo sugirió, y por eso no pudo quejarse ni oponerse –

\- ¿Y qué otra alternativa hay? – Charle le miró sin emitir palabra alguna. En esos momentos se encontraba en un debate interior, preferiría mil veces dejar a su amiga al cuidado de Blue Pegasus que dejarla con esa persona, y eso era demasiado –

\- Respecto a eso… - La neko comenzó a presentar un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo – Fue idea de Erza ¡Así que no me culpes después! – El mago solo se reía internamente, se preguntaba cuál fue la propuesta de la Titania – Pues… La última alternativa es… - No quería decirlo – Tu… - Juró entonces que algún día castigaría a la pelirroja por eso – Llevarla… a tu… - Ese era el fin - … Casa – El chico abrió los ojos como platos –

\- A mi ¿Casa? –

~O~

El ser misterioso que había aparecido por la casa del Fullbuster resultó ser Lyon Bastia de Lamia Scale, quien después de unos minutos estático frente al umbral, se recuperó del shock tras ver a su Juvia-chan vistiendo ropas del mago de Fairy Tail. Por otro lado, Gray no estaba de ánimos como para conversar con su compañero de infancia, pero esos ojos levemente hinchados no pasaron inadvertidos para el mayor, quien exigió explicaciones. Talvez la relación entre esos dos nunca fue la mejor, pero no se odiaban, y con el paso del tiempo Lyon comenzó a tenerle un cariño paternal al otro mago, se preocupaba por él como si de un hermano mayor se tratara.

\- ¿Una hermana? – Solo iluminados por fuego de la chimenea, el mago de cabellos oscuros relató la historia que lo angustiaba de la mañana –

\- Si, pero aun no entiendo por qué me sentí así hoy, en años anteriores no había ocurrido – Lyon estaba sorprendido por esa historia, nunca pensó que el otro habría vivido algo así. Por otro lado, Juvia, quien estaba acomodada en uno de los extremos del sofá, estaba más tranquila al saber que su Gray-sama estaba llorando por una familiar y no por una mujer con otro tipo de relación – Es… extraño… -

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes ahora? – Preguntó el peliblanco, percibiendo que su compañero estaba más tranquilo luego de hablar – Te veo mejor –

\- Siento como si… Me hubiera quitado un peso de encima – Respondió mirando hacia el fuego – En verdad necesitaba soltar todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza… - Aquella suave luz a causa del fuego adormecía poco a poco los instintos de los 3 presentes – Será mejor dormir – Murmuró con calma –

\- Tienes razón – Mencionó mientras miraba a una ya dormida Juvia, a lo que el peli-oscuro volteó para verla –

\- La llevaré a mi habitación – Quitándole la manta de encima, tomó a la peli-celeste entre sus brazos y la dejó en su cama. Con cuidado la arropó y volvió a la sala de estar - ¿Te molestaría dormir en el sofá? - Preguntó al encontrarse con la mirada del mayor –Lamentablemente esta casa es pequeña, y no hay más habitaciones –

\- No hay problema – Luego de que ambos se acomodaron, uno en el sofá y el otro en el suelo, Lyon sintió que era momento de preguntar algo – Gray ¿Qué piensas de Juvia? –

\- ¿A qué va esa pregunta? –

\- Nunca pensé que le pedirías consuelo a ella –

\- Ah, sobre eso… - Aún dudaba sobre si hablarle sobre su nuevo problema – Solo fue casualidad… -

\- Entonces si sientes algo por ella – Mencionó acomodándose para poder ver al chico del suelo –

\- ¡No!... no… -Tenía intenciones de negarlo, pero esa mirada de "Yo lo sé todo" de Lyon se lo impidió – No… estoy… seguro… - Terminó con algo de vergüenza –

\- eehh ¿Quién lo pensaría? Gray Fullbuster cautivado por una mujer – Al fin había encontrado algo con que molestar a ese tipo –

\- ¡Ya cállate! – En un movimiento rápido se volteó y le dio la espalda a su compañero –

\- Esto se pondrá divertido – Murmuró para sí mismo, olvidando así el motivo por el cual había ido en busca del otro mago de hielo –

~O~

Un nuevo día comienza en Magnolia, y la resaca probablemente será la protagonista en unas horas más, Mirajane afortunadamente no bebió y estaba lista para comenzar la limpieza antes de que los demás despierten. Por otro lado, Natsu tuvo una terrible noche sin poder moverse y por tener que aguantar con los gritos de victoria del Dragon Slayer de hierro mientras veía como llegaban en fila sus compañeros derrotados, pero un suspiro cerca de él lo distrajo.

\- ¡Lu-LUCY! – Ahora comprendía porque sentía su cuerpo más pesado, la chica se acostó a su lado en la estrecha cama y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del mago – No… no sé si esto es bueno o malo… - Por una extraña razón, comenzó a sentirse ansioso –

\- Natsu~ - El exceed azulino había aparecido por la enfermería –

\- ¡Happy! Qué bueno que apareciste – Para poder consolarse, pasó toda la noche pensando en algo para divertirse después – Necesito que hagas algo por mí – Ante la aprobación de su amigo prosiguió – Aprovecha que todos siguen dormidos y consigue una misión S para mí –

\- Pero, Natsu… Sabes que Porlyusica te dijo que tardarías por lo menos 1 semana en recuperarte – Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del animal –

\- Por eso necesito que lo hagas ahora, así nadie sospechará de mí – Ya que no podía negarse, solo le quedó aceptar –

Mientras tanto, lejos del gremio, un grupo de 3 magos caminaba animadamente por las calles de la ciudad. Juvia reía tranquilamente mientras Lyon le relataba historias divertidas sobre su infancia con Gray, en donde este último era protagonista, y por lo cual, era quien estaba de mal humor. Esa mañana, el dueño de casa había propuesto que fueran al gremio más tarde, pero la peli-celeste insistía en que debían ayudar a Mirajane con la limpieza ya que seguramente serían los únicos sobrios. Minutos después, una ráfaga de aire los golpeó, arrastrando un pedazo de papel que golpeó el rostro del peli-oscuro.

\- ¡Pero qué diablos! – Con notable enojo se quitó el papel del rostro y por acto reflejo lo guardó en el bolsillo externo de su abrigo sin mucho cuidado –

\- Gray-sama, no hay razón para que esté tan enojado – Mencionó alegremente la Loxar, sabiendo la razón del humor del otro –

\- Ja ja ja… mejor apurémonos o Mira habrá terminado cuando lleguemos – Así siguieron caminando hasta llegar a Fairy Tail, en donde los únicos de pie eran Laxus y la Strauss – Buenos días Mira – Saludó seriamente mientras se acercaba a la barra, en donde la mencionada terminaba de limpiar los vasos –

\- Buenos días Gray, Juvia… ¡Lyon que sorpresa! – Saludó con su característica sonrisa cuando se percató que el de Lamia Scale estaba en el grupo que llegó –

\- Buenos días –

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? – Preguntó Gray para distraer su atención luego de la vergüenza que pasó frente a la maga de agua –

\- Ya que quieres ayudarme… - La albina miró el lugar un momento – ¿Por qué no me ayudas a traer los cubiertos? –

\- Está bien – Antes de retirarse percibió la presencia del Dragon Slayer del rayo a un costado de la barra – Hey, Mira ¿Por qué dejas que ese tipo se quede parado sin hacer nada? – Le preguntó en un volumen muy bajo para que solo ellos se escuchasen –

\- Sobre eso – la maga del Take Over dejó escapar unas suaves carcajadas, las cuales no pasaron inadvertidas para el rubio del fondo, hecho que Gray captó – Déjalo así, después lo molestaré con algo – Terminó guiñándole el ojo en señal de que ya tenía algo preparado, lo que dejó al Fullbuster satisfecho –

\- Quiero ver eso – Terminó por decir antes de alejarse y comenzar a ordenar un poco el lugar con ayuda de los otros dos magos

\- Hey – El hombre con la cicatriz en el ojo derecho se acercó a la chica – ¿Qué tanto murmurabas con Gray? – Mirajane solo reía internamente, le daba risa ver que Laxus era tan poco discreto cuando se trataba de celos, y más risa le causaba ver que él todavía no percibía esos sentimientos – Se veían muy cómodos hablando – Mencionó con claro mal humor –

\- Nada que te interese – Respondió secamente – Además ¿Qué tiene de malo llevarme bien con Gray? Somos del mismo gremio, y en este gremio somos una familia ¿O me equivoco? – Le miró de reojo – Acaso… ¿Te molesta que hable con los demás? – Eso fue suficiente para dejar la duda en la mente del nieto del maestro, quien, al escuchar la pregunta solo pudo desviar la mirada – Parece que… tendrás que volver a conocerte… y… - Se acercó coquetamente al mago - … descubrir las nuevas emociones que te invaden… - Intencionalmente tocó la mano del otro – De lo contrario… Puede que te des cuenta demasiado tarde… - Con eso bastaba, el rubio frunció el ceño y subió al segundo piso, dejando a Mirajane con una clara sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro –

Las horas siguientes pasaron tranquilamente, poco a poco los demás magos fueron despertando y el movimiento dentro del gremio se fue activando poco a poco. En un momento apareció Wendy, acompañada por Charle y Romeo, en donde este último llegó con un parche cubriendo su ojo derecho, causando la risa de todos y en donde afortunadamente Erza no mostró intenciones de querer asesinarlo. Después de que la resaca fue superada, los grupos de conversación se formaron nuevamente, como el de Lucy, en donde seguían hablando de Gray mientras Juvia, quien escuchaba a distancia, se reía internamente y con total calma ya que sabía las razones del extraño actuar del mago. Todo se veía normal, hasta que dos personas se detuvieron bajo el umbral de la puerta de entrada, captando la atención de todos los magos –

\- ¿Meredy? – Murmuró Juvia sorprendida - ¿Meredy que haces aquí? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la peli-rosa, sin querer nombrar al otro quien cubría totalmente su rostro –

\- Hola Juvia, perdón por la interrupción – Le saludó con una sonrisa - ¿Puedo hablar con Gray? –

\- ¿Gray-sama? –

~O~

Un grupo de personas se encontraba en la estación de trenes, el ambiente era algo tenso. Analizando lo ocurrido el día anterior, todo parecía coincidir en que aquello fue una señal, esa angustia, esa charla por la noche, y cuando ya se decía a si mismo que debía volver a la realidad, una señal le brindó esperanza. Hace años que ya se había rendido a vivir solo, ya había asumido que no tenía familia, ahora volvía a sentir una alegría hace años perdida. Sentía que volvía a vivir.

\- ¿Gray-sama, está bien qué vaya solo? – Juvia lo comprendía bien, pero le preocupaba esa insistencia de querer ir por su cuenta –

\- Quédate tranquila, no es ningún tipo de misión… - La maga no cambiaba su mirada, esa respuesta no la dejaba conforme – ¿Qué debo hacer para cambiarte esa cara? – Él tenía claro que si se lo pedía, ella no lo seguiría, pero no quería dejarla con esa cara de preocupación – No me queda otra opción… - Del bolsillo de sus vaqueros sacó algo, causando la curiosidad de la chica – Pero no te hagas ilusiones, quiero asegurarme de que no harás estupideces como seguirme, solo es por eso – Con cuidado le entregó un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo – Estaré enviando cartas con destino a mi casa, así los del gremio no se enterarán. Además… si quieres puedes quedarte allí, no te lo prohibiré – Lo que más hizo feliz a la peli-celeste no fue ese gesto de dejare la llave de su casa, sino el leve rubor en el mago –

\- Gracias… - Fue todo lo que pudo responder, pero fue suficiente para el otro – Espero… no… tengo la convicción… de que todo resultará bien – Junto a una sonrisa miró directamente al mago – Así que no se rinda, tenga esperanza – Aquel agradable momento de silencio fue interrumpido por la señal de que el tren ya partía –

\- ¡Hey Gray! Ya es momento de irse – La voz de Lyon los alertó – O perderemos el tren – El mago de Fairy Tail seguía sin entender en que momento el otro se sumó al viaje –

\- Lyon no insistas, no necesito ayuda – Le habló al momento en que se subían al tren –

\- No pregunté, además voy por mi cuenta – Sin intenciones de seguir hablando, se adentró en el medio de transporte seguido por el menor. Minutos después el tren comenzó el viaje, dejando a Juvia en la estación, en compañía de Meredy y Jellal –

\- Espero que Gray-sama pueda encontrar a su hermana… -

 **Que puedo decir… ¡SOY FELIZ! Al fin llegué a la parte de la historia en donde todo se vuelve interesante.**

 **¿Cuál creen que fue el contenido de la carta? En el summary se dice algo, pero además de eso ¿Qué pudo estar escrito?**

 **También quiero saber sus opiniones respecto a Gabrielle (El nombre es muy ingenioso, lo sé xD) ¿Piensan que será una maga? Bueno, creo que eso es obvio, se mencionó en el capítulo anterior ¿Les gustaría que utilizara magia tradicional, magia perdida, magia más nueva como la de Hibiki (Blue Pegasus) o de Levy? Y finalmente ¿Alguna idea respecto al título? Solo les diré que no tiene relación con su magia, el título se relaciona con mi OC pero por otro motivo, estaré esperando sus ideas.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, ya hay otra pareja a parte del Rowen, fuera de las principales que son Gruvia y LyonxOC. Intentaré agregar Nalu (en este cap fue poquito) pero me cuesta mucho, se me hace más fácil shippear las secundarias. ¿Alguna otra pareja que les guste? Tengo pensado incluir otra a lo largo de la historia, pero será más delante, y… no les diré cual será ajjajaja. A parte de eso, me gustaría emparejar a Loki/Leo con algún otro personaje ¿Les gustaría que fuera un OC, o algún personaje de Fairy?**

 **Creo que eso es todo. Bye bye.**


End file.
